


Starsky's First Bullet

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 264: Starsky + Hutch - First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky's First Bullet

It may not be the first bullet Starsky took, but it was the first one he felt.

A gunshot cracked through the alley, followed by a grunt and a thud.  
"Huuutch!"  
Funny how something tore through me even when I wasn't the one who'd been hit.  
I moved further down the alley, but the perp we’d been after had dissolved into the night with the rest of the bogeymen.  
I found my partner propped up against a wall clutching his upper right arm with his left hand. When I crouched down beside him I couldn't help myself. I took his face in my hands needing to see his blue eyes.  
"Did you get him?"  
"No. He got away."  
"Damn."  
"Would you forget about that guy? You've been shot for chrissakes."  
"It's just my arm. I'll be okay."  
"I'll call an ambulance." But then Hutch reached for me and I felt his hand, warm and sticky with blood, on my wrist.  
"Don't, Starsk. Those guys with their white coats and needles make me nervous. Just help me to the car."  
"You'll get blood all over the seats."  
The small half smile he gave me lit up our little piece of the alley.  
"Just stay with me then, okay?"  
"Sure thing, partner." Like I was ever going to leave him.


End file.
